Forever
by IheartKendall
Summary: One-Shot : Sad story.. but Hope you guys will like it : Kendall and Y/N


_**Hey another One-Shot... Hope you guys like it...**  
_

_**Mia :)**_

* * *

**_Do you feel like you have the bast boyfriend ever?_ **Well I do. But all of it changes when we got our busy schedule ahead. He is a singer and a actor and I only work at a coffee shop near by. We live in the same roof since we've been together for 2 years. Our relationship is perfect that everyone envy us. They always say that we look good together and some said that we will be together**_ forever_.** For me forever in not a word.**_ I hate it_**. **_How come I can say that?_** Well as you can see Kendall and I barely talk to each other. We used to sleep facing and close to each other but now it's the other way around. I sleep at the right end of the bad and him on the left. He also spend time with his bandmates and castmates. I in the other hand, sleeps alone in the bad because I know that he's gonna be late.

I glance at our photo. We were so happy back then, his arms on waist, me holding two thumbs up and him kissing my cheeks. The photo was taken when the guys won the blimp in KCA's. Sometimes I feel like we're not in a relationship anymore. Yes, we live in the same roof but we don't feel or see each other anymore. **_Is he locked in our relationship? Is this the end of our 'perfect' relationship? Do we still LOVE each other? or Do we need to move on?_ **These questions keeps running through my head. We're like proton and electron that repell on each other. It's like there is a big magnet pulling us off of each other.

This is the right time for me to think.

"He won't be home for another 2 hours." I sigh deeply as I try to think of what will I do.

I pack my things and I glance at the picture of us one last time. I pick up my pen and a sticky note as I wrote a goodbye letter for him. I was about to finish when the doors open. I look at the person and I gasped.

"You wouldn't be home for another two hours." I said. He look at me then at my bag. He walk closer to me and I'm fighting the wetness of my eyes,

"You're planning this don't you? What did I do?" he whisper. I look at him and sigh.

"Don't you think we don't spent time with each other anymore? You got to tours i stay in the coffee shop... Kendall do you know how much it hurts not seeing you every morning when I wake up? Do you know how hurts it is to see you spend time with your castmate instead of me? Do you know how much it hurts me for not saying I love you? Do you know how much it hurts to be alone all day without you calling me? Do you know how much it hurts for me to know that your so oblivious in this things that you almost forgot that you have a girlfriend? Do you know how much it hurts seeing our 'perfect' relationship turns to a nightmare?" I said as tears fall down on my cheeks live a water falls.

He move closer to me and wipe my tears. I jerk away and I look at his red eyes. He's fighting himself from crying.

"I love you [Y/N]." he said.

"I love you too Kendall. But it's too late for that now." I said as I kiss his lips softly letting it be that way. He held me close not wanting me to let go of him forever but it's too late there is no way of turning back now. I love him I always have. He's my world and I hope that sometime I was his. I don't know what brought me into this decision but I know it's for the best. As the kiss ended I feel a warm water on my shoulder and I see him sobbing and crying.

"Don't go please." he plead. He finally look at me his eyes where blood shot and he was squeezing my hands tightly.

"I don't know what will I do if you leave me. You're my world. I want you to stay with me. Be strong with me. Have a family with me. Have babies with me. Grow old with me. All those things that a married couple would do. I want to spend it with you. You make my day interesting. Seeing you asleep always give me a courage not letting you go. I love you and you know that. I may not be here with you but I always think about you. Like how Would I survive without seeing your smile without hearing you laugh. Your my soul [Y/N]. I want you to know that before you let us go." he said. I look at him stunt. All those things. I want it too but I don't want to feel like I'm invisible to him.

"Kendall. I love to do those things with you too. You'll always have a place in my heart no matter what happens. I will always love you even if you like it or not. You will always be my world. You will always be my everything. I love you so much Kendall that it hurts to let you go." I said as I caress his cheek. He sigh and touch my hand and rub it with his thumb.

"I guess this is goodbye then." he said and I nod.

"I love you [Y/N] more than you'll ever know." he said letting go of my hand.

"I love you too Kendall. I love you so much I don't even want to do this but it's for the best." I said.

I grab my things and I do the thing that I least expected.

I walk out of the door. Leave the house that was supposed to be mine and Kendall's house when we have our own family, imagining our children running at our front yard the two of us in a chair holding hands. I look at him, he is staring at the window with a hand on the glass. He is still crying. I blew him a kiss and I started to walk off. Kendall, the only guy I loved, I lost him. I just hope I did the right thing.

I love you Kendall Schmidt. **_Forever._**


End file.
